


Second Coming

by Idikehaine, roelliej



Series: Love Triangle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Community: hogwarts365, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco is invited for another shagfest, he's more than willing to participate. Thank Merlin this time there are no drinks involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the work of the lovely idikehaine! :D
> 
> Special thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

Draco pulled himself together as he put the letter back into the pocket of his jacket. His friends would take him for an idiot if he told them what he was about to do. Especially after what had been done to him.  He inspected his hair one final time in the mirror and he walked to the exit of the Slytherin Common Room.

 

“Where are you going, Draco?”

 

It was Pansy. Of course.

 

“That’s none of your business, Pans,” said Draco shortly. “I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

 

“They will catch you,” Pansy hissed. “We are not allowed...”

 

“Please don’t dare talking about the rules,” Draco snapped. “Or do I have to remind you of your _nightly trips_ with Longbottom?”

 

Draco  looked rather pleased with himself as Pansy was finally lost for words.  As soon as he made sure that the coast was clear, he took the second package that he'd found on his night table and quickly unwrapped it.

 

He was both impressed and agitated as he witnessed the content of the black box. So that was the reason why Potter never got caught as he and Weasley were up for an outside shag. Shag...Fuck! He already felt his cock growing in his pants.  He absolutely didn’t like the disobedience of his pride and made a mental note to punish himself after this was over.

 

He put the cloak on and made his way to the seventh floor carefully avoiding that bloody poltergeist, who was teaching one of the house-elves dirty words. He sighed away his worries as he reached his destination.   He looked around a few times to make sure he was alone and concentrated hard on the image of Potter and Weasley shagging each other’s arses sore.  He had to be very careful or this night would be over, before it would even begin.

 

A door appeared in the stone wall. Draco walked to it and pushed it open.  The sight nearly made him come in his pants. Weasley and Potter were lying on a enormous four-poster bed,  pleasuring each other with their mouths.  Weasley grunted without shame, and come started to drip from the corners of Potter’s mouth. It was the hottest thing that he had ever seen.

 

“It seems we have a guest,” Weasley said slyly as he released Potter’s member with a pop. 

 

“Wanna join us?”

 

“I thought you would never ask,” Draco said huskily as he quickly undid himself from his clothes.

 

“My, my, what has happened to you, Malfoy?” Potter teased. “I thought you didn’t like it last time?”

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Draco objected. “It was the best night of my life.”

 

“And it will get even better,” Weasley whispered, lazily stroking his growing cock. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re going to feel me for weeks.”

 

Draco’s cock twitched with anticipation as pre-come was leaking from his slit.

 

“First thing's first,” Potter said as he and Weasley approached Draco. Potter caressed Draco’s cheek and he roughly put his lips on Draco’s, while Weasley grabbed him from behind, his hard cock twitching against Draco’s arse cheeks.  Hands started to roam and tease Draco’s body. Potter’s tongue licked Draco’s lips, chin, Adam’s apple until he reached his neck and started sucking. Draco moaned loudly as Weasley gently nibbled his ear, breathing heavily as he whispered filthy things.

 

“I want you to suck my cock, Malfoy!” Potter panted. “I want to come down your throat.”

 

“Make me,” Draco said defiantly.

 

“Attitude, attitude,” Weasley whispered in his ear.  Potter laid himself on the bed and offered his cock, which twitched with need. Potter sighed heavily as Draco opened his mouth as an invitation. Potter roughly entered him, but Draco didn’t care anymore. His arousal had never been this high, especially when he felt something wet and divine down below. Draco hummed with pleasure as Weasley’s tongue entered his hole, fucking him relentlessly. He sped up his sucking, while his tongue licked every inch of Potter’s impressive shaft.

 

Potter groaned loudly and Draco felt come splattering against his uvula.  At the same moment he felt a sharp pain and he cried out. Weasley’s cock was buried balls deep in Draco’s hole, which protested heavily at the uncomfortable stretch.

 

“Don’t worry,” Weasley said soothingly. “It only hurts at the beginning. I will be gentle.”

 

“You call that gentle?” Draco snapped, but a stern look and a sharp thrust from Weasley made him swallow the rest of his words.

 

“I said I was going to be gentle,” Weasley said harshly. “Back on your knees and start sucking. Didn’t your mother teach you to clean your dish? There are still leftovers.”

 

Come was dripping from Potter’s cock onto his balls and Draco was almost ashamed. He wanted to make up for lost time and he almost dived onto Potter’s  softening cock, licking and tasting. Weasley began slowly as promised, but soon he was pounding into Draco like a madman. Draco didn’t mind though, especially when Weasley’s cock repeatedly plunged into his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

 

 

 “I want to give you pleasure, Ron,” Potter said huskily.  “Go sit on the edge of the bed.”

 

Weasley did as he was told. Potter sat on the ground close to his lover and ordered Draco to sit on his cock. Draco lowered himself on Potter’s cock, mewling with pleasure.

 

“Suck him,” Potter ordered and Draco did, sucking Weasley until he was hard again. Potter lifted Draco up and down, spearing him like a stuck pig. Weasley cried out with pleasure as Potter started to rim him, licking and sucking Weasley’s needy hole.

 

 

Draco wished it would last forever, but all good things must come to an end. Weasley and Potter cried in unison as they spurted into Draco’s hole and mouth.   Draco swallowed as he reached for his painfully hard cock, but his hand was patted away.

 

“Ours,” Weasley and Potter said. They pushed Draco onto the bed. Weasley pushed up Draco’s legs and he plunged his tongue into Draco’s hole, while his cock slowly disappeared into Potter’s moisty mouth.

 

They were good. Way too good and it wasn't long before waves of pleasure rippled through Draco’s cock, spurting into Potter’s mouth, who swallowed and licked until he was fully spent.

 

“T-That...” Draco panted, but Weasley’s tongue interrupted him.

 

“You’re good,” Potter whispered into his ear.  “You’re so good that we’re thinking about doing this on a regular basis. What do you say, Malfoy?”

 

Draco didn’t need to speak.  His lengthening cock had said enough.


End file.
